Afterwards of a Defeat
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: Black Ghost is finally defeated by Cyborg 009, but as he falls like a shooting star with his ally Cyborg 002 will they survive at the end? This is an afterwards of a defeat of Black Ghost. /One-shot Requested by Shade the Hero Project-X/


_I, **GreenFantasy64**, don't own Cyborg 009 or its characters. This one-shot was made for a request and for other Cyborg 009 fans to read and enjoy._

_Enjoy!_

**One-Shot:**

They never thought that it would come down to this. Just to defeat Black Ghost once and for all.

At the beginning they were strangers to each other, but they had a few things in common. They were taken and changed against their will into Cyborgs soldiers. They despise the Black Ghost Organization and escape together. They were strangers that over time they became allies to friends to family.

To know and see two of their friends, Joe and Jet, go they could only watch helplessly in the ocean. The waves that overlapped Francoise's pleas to Ivan— to the sky— sounded so calm. The stars and moon brighten the vast sky that shined down on their worn and saddened faces of all seven cyborgs, including their father-figure, Dr. Gilmore.

The sight of the shooting star broke their remaining and tired hopes. The single falling star that caused Francoise to scream his name. Her scream that help Ivan break the force of sleep.

The baby cyborg rose a tiny fist to the cloudless sky and one of his eyes opened to reveal a light blue glow.

1-1-1-1-1

"Where do you want to fall…Joe?"

He had no answer— he had no voice nor heart to answer even if it came to him. He thought of maybe landing where the others were at, but got rid of it. It would be cruel of him, won't it? To have them see them crash in front of their eyes. Her eyes. Where did he want to fall? It a good question. Sad but good. So he didn't answer as a single tear escaped his closed eye.

They both felt the heat as it became too intense for them now. The speed increasing as they plunged to their death. The heat and the lack of air that won't have bothered them at first made their vision swirl and darken. And the growing heat— _the heat that felt like it was melting his skin!_— started to cook them alive!

That's when they felt something at the same time. Something in the back of their mind almost in a nudging manner. Smooth and cool. As if the feeling wanted them to sleep. To let go. And Joe accepted that. There wasn't much he could do. He did his part; he stopped Black Ghost. He won for them. So they can live in a peaceful world without Black Ghost haunting them down.

So he let go.

1-1-1-1-1

Jet opened his eyes to see darkness all around him and Joe. No, he could see light now. Light shimmering underneath his feet. They were under water. And Joe was now slipping away from his loose grip. The flying cyborg had to force himself to stay wake and reach for Joe's hand. He wasn't going to lose him now after he promise her he'll bring him back. And he was going to keep it.

He grab his hand and started to kick up to the surface. Only he was being dragged down. He grunted and continue pushing onward. He wasn't going to give up now. Never.

_Joe, wake up. Wake up! _Jet reached a hand up to the surface as he felt Joe gain conscious. _We're going to make it. Francoise will get to see you again. Just wake up already! _His vision started to darken again, but he pushed on using every strength he had left. His hand started to shake as it came closer and closer to break the surface. However, it didn't get to as his leg stopped kicking due to the weariness and the pressure of the water. _No…. _

The darkness crept closer to the middle of his vision and the stars above the waves dimmed. The water rushed into his mouth, but Jet didn't mind when he could breathe underwater also. Before his mind could let go without his permission they were tossed around by the currents. And Joe was slipped away from his grasp.

1-1-1-1-1

Jet gasped out loud and scrabbled to his feet only to collapse down. His breathing came out in short and quick breathes. He looked down on his hands as he continued to pant to discover sand. Sand underneath his hand. In a daze he grab a handful of the sand and let it slide down his hand back to the ground. He was on a beach. He didn't know which beach, but a beach nevertheless. Plus, he was still alive.

But what of Joe?

He glanced around to find him lying down where the waves crashed into him. Jet got up, taking his time so he won't fall down again and since his legs felt so heavy and numb. He fell next to the Cyborg Leader and nudged him. "Joe… Joe? Joe, I know you're still alive so wake up." Jet bite his lower lip and nudged him again. Joe couldn't die on him now. Not now.

When Joe moved and moaned from the aches and pain Jet sigh out in relieved of what breathe he was holding in the whole time. He even smirked and put Joe's arm around his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you out of the water, Joe." Jet told him. Joe made no reply and he rested his head on Jet's shoulder which Jet didn't mind.

They sat down on the sand away from the crashing waves and Jet glanced at the horizon. Beside him Joe panted with his head bowed. "We did it…" Joe started to say and Jet looked at him confused. "We defeated Black Ghost." Jet smirked and patted his back.

"Nay, you defeated Black Ghost, Joe."

Joe looked up at him and give a faint smile to Jet. Jet had a feeling Joe was going to say something else to him before Joe faintly shook his head and watched the sky instead. Together they watched as the sky changed from dark blue to purple to orange and pink as the sun rose up from the horizon.

A new day.

A fresh start without Black Ghost haunting them down. They survived the fall and are alive. They just need to get back to the others. No, not just need. They _will_ get back to the others.

But first they need to know where they are at then they'll go back to Koizumi's place because maybe, just maybe, the others will go there since their house was destroy. That was Jet's plan. And it was his plan that he was betting on that was right.

They were still alive, Joe and him minus the life-threating injuries, and Jet plans on reuniting with the others no matter what it takes. And then perhaps he'll take a nap afterwards.

**~64-64-64-64-64~**

A requested one-shot for Shade the Hero Project-X.

I hope you like it and sorry about the wait for it. : )

Until next time….

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
